This invention concerns improvements in and relating to comparisons, particularly, but not exclusively to comparisons of biometric markers and the accounting for distortion involved therein.
Various approaches for comparing a biometric marker, such as a fingerprint, from one source with one from another source exist. Some such systems have attempted to account on a case by case basis for the effects of distortion.